newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastmaster
Overview A Beastmaster, a being imbued with the primal energies of the wilderness. Filled with the fury of their respective animals, and challenging those that dare impede their pilgrimage into becoming one with the wild. The Beastmaster goes through an individual journey, and on this journey he will gain a companion. An animal comrade in which will go through the thro's of life with him, undeterred and loyal. Not as master and servant, but as allies. Once the journey is completed, the companion that strode beside the Beastmaster can choose to stay with their primal brethren, or leave. The journeys that the Beastmaster goes on, is not a task given. It is an inward sense, an instinct. Drawing them to their destinations over time, bringing them through trials and challenges that will steel them for what is to come. The Beastmaster will train in the wilds, becoming one with him and his beast, unrelenting. Gaining traits from his comrade, the Beastmaster can imbue himself with the strength of a bear, the wile of a fox, even something like the poisonous venom from a serpentine. The Beastmaster is skilled in in close combat, using one handed axes or swords to engage a foe in battle, usually sporting a bow as well. Clothed from head to toe in the hides and bones of the animals he has slain on his journey, never wasting a single material, always eating what he kills so that he can sustain himself. This ritual is out of neccesity, giving the master and animal-comrade a growing relationship, fueling them with the energy of the wild. Making them stronger the longer they are together. Using magic to a lesser degree, the Beastmaster dabbles in Green Magics, mostly due to their natural affinity with nature does this allow them to gain an edge in battle. Turning the winds to his back, enhancing their speed to engage a foe. Attacking with a ferocity that no civilized class can hold, no matter if they are a fighter or not. Their relations with the world and other classes is usually the same; left alone. The Beastmaster seeks the solitude of the wilderness, and no one will try to stop them from doing this. Respecting them for their strength, as the stories of Beastmasters is pathed in hardened trials and breath taking feats. To dare engage the Beastmaster in combat will encite death, accomplished by Spirit Beast and Beastmaster. Becoming a Beastmaster Becoming a master of the wild, to truely be one with nature: to infuse your spirit with that of the primal spirits. The Beastmaster must start off young, when they are not yet influenced and molded by society and the upbringing of their race. Although it is not entirely impossible, the older once is when beginning their walk into primalism, the harder it will be to unlearn everything they have about life. They can not bear a philosophy, a code of conduct, they must become one with their comrade. Hunting as a pair, protecting one another, killing for sustenance and survival, letting their senses and mind slowly fade as they are consumed by their natural instincts: pure drive for survival. A Beastmaster is born with capabilities, but whether they choose to take the path is up to them. The first step is to become an initiate of the wild, discarding their worldy possessions, whether willful or not. Leaving everything behind, friends, family. It is the first step, and one that can not be avoided in order to fully dive in and become a beast. After this step has been taken, the initiate will give himself up to the wilderness. Going in with tooth and nail, nothing to protect their flesh. They may provide themselves the weaponry, forging it from the thick branches, sharpening rocks in order to prepare arrows. They must now do their best to live in the wild, only living off the bare neccesities, using what they skin and gut to survive. Shelter taken in natural alcoves, not made or fashioned into tents or other housing. After several years, the Beastmaster will commence the next step. And as every step the Beastmaster takes in their 'training', it is out of instinct, a force driving them forward from the inside. They will bath themselves in the blood of the next slain beast, this ritual kill will grant the Beastmaster a vision of their spirit beast. An animal in which they must meet. What the beast is, is entirely different varying on the individual. They will awake from the vision, knowing their next step. Both the beast, and the master will meet one another. However the circumstances arise is prone to be different, affected by what was seen in the vision. It could be aiding them from a trap, hunting them, or etc. All that matters is that they both must meet. Once the two do meet, they will look into one another's eyes, weighing eachother, feeling the other's spirit. And in that moment, if a Beastmaster looks away from their spirit comrade, they will forever be seperated, barring the Beastmaster from continueing down his path. He must stay focused on his primal mate. If the gaze is kept, and the spirit beast lets the master come forward to make contact, the pact will be sealed. They will be bound to one another as long as the Beastmaster keeps on his journey. After this has been done, the Beastmaster's next goal is to hunt. Hunt and slay more monsters in the wild, infusing both he and his beast with the life energy they hold. Empowering them, combining their might to go in for the kill. And one, they will know one another so well that even the most subtle of bodily movements will influence and speak to the spirit beast. Even the emotions and pains of one will effect the other. They become one in the hunt. Eating together, sharing the same bed, dreaming together. The Beastmaster becomes one with the wild, having made room in his soul for nature's primal calling to take hold, changing them both. All the steps are for a single cause... the Beastmaster seeks to always challenge he and his spirit beast, rising in strength, speed, and intelligence with each monster slain. This collected life energy is stored forevermore, perparing them both for the ultimate challenge. To find and locate a monster of such grand power, that any mere mortal would surely fail when challenging it. This instinct is born into the Beastmaster, and to truely become a beast''master'', they must give into the desire of the Great Hunt. Both master and spirit beast knowing full well the consequences of failure. The vision will come to he and his beast, and they will know what they must hunt to complete their bond. Seeking out the location of the beast, whether it be on the move or dormant deep somewhere, they will trek tirelessly until they find it, and slay it. The greatest challenge is before them, and once the step has begun, there is no going back. Engaging in battle with the Spirit Monster, they will fight with a fierceness, accumulated over time through their trials together, fighting as one, working together as one, tooth, claw, tail. The thrill of the hunt fills their bones, boiling their blood, giving them both the courage to take on the Monster of such immense size and power. In it's own powers, it could take on an entire battalion of warriors, but the bond of master and beast is so much more. He is granted the aspects and abilities of his spirit beast in this battle, the final initation. If the Spirit Monster is not killed, then failure is quickly met by death. There are is no exemptions from dare challenging the great abomination. If they succeed however, the Beastmaster finally takes his role of a true primalist. Infused with the aspects of his beast, and empowering them both further by the death of the immense creature, they take the hides and materials of the spirit monster. These materials are rare and worthy, fending off the strongest of blows, never breaking weaponry. The death of the Spirit Monster is the final point in the pact, and if the relationship between Master and Beast was flawed, then one is sure to seperate from the other. However, if it was pure, then the Beastmaster and Spirit Beast will continue on as one being, perfect symbiosis. Abilities As the Beastmaster grows, and his relationship with his Spirit Beast enhances, so will his skills. As their spirit bond melds together over time, the Master will gain attributes of his Spirit Beast, and the Spirit Beast will increase in power as well, physically and mentally. The Beastmaster has no choice in what beast he will meet and become attached to, but the benefits are vast improvments nontheless. In the first years, the Beastmaster will take on fighting against lesser creatures, challenging his physical body. Carving himself into a tool of the hunt, to let the gods of the wilds flow through him. His muscles will become toned, his speed rivaling that of those animals in the wilds, catching up to his prey for the final blow. As well, the Beastmaster is sure to have carved and made himself a weapon or two on his journey. Perferring the light weight of an axe or small serrated sword, made first from stone. As the Beastmaster's journey progresses, he is sure to better his weapons, trading them in for better materials and carving something more fitting of the greater challenges ahead. In comparison to the other fighter classes, the Beastmaster can easily challenge an Archer or Fighter, standing toe to toe with them and overpowering them due to his enhanced senses and reaction time. In battle, both Spirit Beast and Beastmaster act as one. And as such; slowly over time their spirit bonds as one. Attaching their mind, letting them telepathically connect with one another. Sensing one another's emotions allows a hidden advantage that no sentient race could possess without magic. Flowing across the battlefield with fang and axe, arrow and tail; it is a common occurance for their prey to be placed into a sense of fear at how fluid their actions are together, flawless. Varying on the beast, the Beastmaster will gain abilities, and resistances akin to that monster. This is known as the Animal Aspect. A few examples can be as such: *'Serpent': The venomous sacs that a serpent may hold now form under the nails and teeth of the Beastmaster, and when sinking into his foes, will apply the same deadly effects on them. With the venom evolving him, the Beastmaster no longer fears poisonous reptiles, taking them head on with his comrade, knowing full well their attacks will eventully succumb a foe's internal organs. *'Canine': With the canine, The Beastmaster will gain have his hearing and sense of smell enhanced twelve fold, tracking down foes that may be limping off into the unknown. As well, the Beastmaster can see much better in the dark of night, his teeth now razor sharp, finger nails extended into claws: transformed by his relationship with his wolf. *'Feline': Dexterity, agility, cunning; all attributes of the feline-genus. The Beastmaster will follow this traits, transforming his flexability, his stealth, his ability to perform acrobatic feats that would otherwise be incapable of even the most skilled Al Abassi or Dancer. Combatting his prey with wild attacks, his eyes unaffected by any light source, preventing him from losing sight on his target. Despite the few being listed, these are just vague attributes gained, and many more can be achieved from a Spirit Beast, (based on the specific creature). As well, a few abilities that the Beastmaster gains over his Eternal Hunt is specific to him, and can be learned by no other class, copied or otherwise. *'Spirit Vision' Ever since the first step in becoming the Beastmaster is taken, it is the first of the unique abilities he will have in his carde of techniques. Bathing in animal blood for the first time unlocks it's potential, letting him exploit the wall of space and time; granting him a vision. This vision is not set in stone, and is merely a way to guide the hunter throughout his life. The first time he takes on the vision, it is to make contact with his Spirit Beast, and the second time is to see his Ultimate Challenge, the Spirit Monster, whatever it may be. From then on, the Beastmaster may have dreams that play out the future, unbeknownest to him. Divining his future, the Beastmaster can use the blood of a creature that is stronger then him (if it is not, the vision will be much weaker and possibly false, a granduer) to grant him a vision of something he wishes to know/find/see. This ability can also be used to grant him vision through his beasts eyes, as long as he and his Spirit Beast have grown close enough, otherwise the experience may be extremely uncomfortable for them both and deter them from it's use further on. *'Wild Call' The call of the Wild, the ability that the Primalist will use to challenge his foes. When the Beastmaster shouts out, he boosts his energy and physical attributes. Drastically increasing his power so he may draw the blood of foes that may be stronger then him. This Wild Call doubles all the life energy he and his Spirit Beast have gathered as they have hunted together. In this moment as well, to lesser creatures or weaker sentient beings (human or non) can be sent into a state of fear, dismaying them from challenging him; forcing them to run. When directly making eye contact with an enemy once the call has been initiated forges a direct link to his prey, sending this rioting terror straight into them, to submission. Making the easy prey, that much easier, and the strong prey much less difficult to handle. *'Primal Symbiosis' The final ability that any Beastmaster can learn, and it's most powerful tool. It is considered an act of forbidden magic admist even the likes of Mages. It completes the Spirit Bonding process, merging both he and his beast into one perfect being. Their minds as one, their thoughts and actions as one. They now fight as the perfect combination of primalist and spirit beast. The Beastmaster calls it the Spirit Form, an aspect it takes on during/or after the greatest challenge, (the Spirit Monster). Enhancing their skills and abilities, it makes them immensely poewrful in battle, however: it completely shuts off their connection to green magics. Allowing only their physical prowess to be used. The Primalist may only use this ability a few times in his life, when the challenge is so great that it drives them into it by instinct. Equipment The Beastmaster is rarely without weapon, and these can be quite varied. However, the primalist is rarely found without his trusty melee arm, and his bow. Whether this means the weapon being an axe, sword, or polearm, to a long or cross bow. Never will the Beastmaster come unperpared, baiting out monsters of greater size into fights that he knows he can win with his ally. The point of the Eternal Hunt that the Beastmaster goes on, is to continually increase he and his Spirit Beast's power. As well, it provides him the essential materials to constantly upgrade and improve his weaponry and armor, never letting the weaker creatures he once hunted ever again gain the advantage over him. Despite the idea that the outside world may have on the Beastmaster, that he is a careless brute that has no intelligence due to his long exilement from civilization; nothing could ever be more wrong. He knows everything about the wild, he keeps track of the monsters he fights. Learning the tactics to counter them. Antidotes to venoms, counters to certain spells and abilities the more sentient creatures may have. The intelligence of the Beastmaster is high, despite what others may think or feel of them. Behind the Scenes The ability to give up all one holds, to sacrifice humanity and society and become an animal is a step that is quite hard for most human beings. Giving up intellect and deep thinking so they may be given a primal call. This factor deters, and eventually impedes a being from attempting to take the path of the Beastmaster. As well, the fact that human beings are more prone to clinging to their posessions and loved ones makes it an unpopular class for them, while the Al Abassi are more easily accepted into the ranks of the Beastmaster. The steps in which the Primalist must take in order to become a Beastmaster are as follows: #Give up all possessions, journey into the wild without worldly connections. #Hunt and grow stronger, one daying gaining their first Spirit Vision and meeting their Spirit Beast. #(if step 2 is not failed) Work with the Spirit Beast over many years, growing closer and forming a Spirit Bond. #After many years have passed, the Primalist will by instinct be drawn to bath again in another vision, granting him sight of the Ultimate Hunt, the Spirit Monster, a monster of boss-level proportions. #Having gained many abilities on the way, the Primalist will challenge, and slay the Spirit Monster, completeing the Spirit Bond (if not failed in some manner). #The process is complete, and the Primalist becomes a Beastmaster at last. However, this does not mean they will stop their journey. The Eternal Hunt begins, and the Beastmaster will always seek a stronger monster to fight. Category:Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs